Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by Auror X
Summary: Voldemort attacks the Ministry and Harry is going to leave the Dursleys forever with Petunia,Harry is extreamly powerful and please read it H/Hr D/G R/R
1. Chapter 1-The Dursleys

Body Harry was flying on a red phoenix. He was flying until the phoenix stopped over a mansion which had two Death Eaters standing guard. The phoenix flew into a room with a Death Eater meeting. Harry got off the phoenix and started to listen. It was Voldemort. He was talking to Wormtail, the guy who betrayed his parents fifteen years ago, got them killed, and put his godfather in Azkaban. He was angry be he decided to listen to Voldemort's conversation.   
"So when are the Death Eaters attacking the Ministry, Wormtail?" Voldemort hissed.   
"My lord, they are going to attack in the early morning when the Minister goes into his office." Wormtail replied.   
"Good, and what time are you attacking the Potter boy?" 

"Well we were supposed to in one hour but the Death Eaters aren't ready, sir."   
"Aren't ready?" Voldemort barked while Wormtail was whimpering. "Well who isn't ready then?" Voldemort asked, his red eyes gleaming.   
"M-M-Malfoy and Goyle."   
"Then bring them here!" barked Voldemort. He was smiling to Wormtail. "I have a little gift for them, it's something I created. What are you waiting for Wormtail? Go fetch them." 

With that Wormtail ran out of the room to get Malfoy and Goyle while Voldemort was muttering about stupid idiots. When Wormtail came in, he brought Malfoy and Goyle to Voldemort.   
"Hello my Death Eaters. You should not waste time anymore so let me give you a little reminder of what happens. It's something I created, it gives double the pain and you won't go insane!" Voldemort was laughing a maniacal laugh and Malfoy and Goyle were begging for forgiveness.   
"Stupid fools! I don't forgive someone so easily for wasting time, especially when I ask you to attack Potter and his relatives!" With that Malfoy and Goyle wet their pants and Voldemort started laughing maniacally again and shouted "STUPID BABY DEATH EATERS THIS WILL REMIND YOU TO NEVER WASTE TIME WHEN I TELL YOU TO DO AN ORDER!"   
With that Voldemort shouted, "CRUCIO PAINSOUGA TOTALIST!"   
Malfoy and Goyle were screaming an unearthly scream and because of that Harry Potter woke up screaming and clutching his bleeding scar.  
At that point Harry ran to the bathroom and washing his scar while Uncle Vernon ran into the bathroom and yelled, "Where's the murderer!"   
When he saw Harry's bleeding scar, he yelled for Aunt Petunia to help Harry while he ran into Harry's room and saw the owl. Vernon took a piece of paper and wrote: 

Dear Harry's Headmaster,   
This is Harry's Uncle Vernon. Harry is bleeding from his scar very badly and my wife Petunia is tending to him. My wife knows a bit about magical stuff from her sister. I don't know if this will reach you but please send a team of doctors over here and yourself because he woke up screaming and now his scar is bleeding. Please come quick this is an emergency. You can come through the fire but don't blow up the fireplace.   
Vernon Dursley 

After that he gave the letter to Harry's owl and told it, "Get this to Harry's Headmaster. He is hurt and bleeding. Go quick." The owl flew out the window while Uncle Vernon went to check on Harry.  
Harry however felt that it was like his brain was splitting apart and the person was using hot metal gloves. He knew he was bleeding badly but he didn't know who was helping him until he heard the person speak and say, "Are you okay, Harry?" He suddenly knew where he was and who was helping him. It was Aunt Petunia and she was trying to make him feel better in the bathroom. Suddenly a fat man came running into the room and Harry realized it was Uncle Vernon. He was asking, "Are you all right Harry? Let me go get your glasses so you can see. I've also mailed a letter to your Headmaster using your owl." Harry then realized Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia cared about him a bit. "Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked. "Were you brave enough to go into the room and write a letter to Professor Dumbledore?"   
"Yes Harry, I was and your Aunt Petunia and I suddenly remembered that we made a promise to Lily and James that if something like they died because off some guy named Voldemort that we would take care of you. Also, if you woke up screaming and bleeding from your scar, we were supposed to help you. We remembered our promise and came to help you even if we were scared of your stuff. I did promise but I didn't put much promise into it though Petunia fully promised that she would take care of you. If something ever happened to us they would take care of Dudley and teach him the magical education.   
"With your screaming, we remembered and Lily did say that Petunia did have some magic in her but if she did how come she didn't go to your school? I guess she must have made a mistake. Well I'm going to get your glasses." When Uncle Vernon came back, Harry put on his glasses and could see better. He saw blood on Aunt Petunia's hand and that she had pure worry in her eyes like she was Harry's mom. Uncle Vernon had half of it and the Uncle Vernon said, "I'm going to go and light the fire so your Headmaster can come here and help you. I'll be in the living room waiting for them." Uncle Vernon went to the living room and went to wait for Dumbledore.   
"Harry, is there a chance that I could be a witch?" asked Aunt Petunia. 

"Yes, yes there is. There could have been a reason that you didn't get your magical powers yet. You could have already used it but you didn't know. Has anything like that happened yet?" 

  
"Yes, I think because I was going to wash the laundry but I realized that I needed the soap, but then I pictured the soap in my hands and when I opened my eyes and I saw the soap there." 

"Aunt Petunia that means that you do have magical powers but you haven't used it until now. I have to ask Professor Dumbledore about this." 

"Oh and Harry, please don't mention any of this to Uncle Vernon; he might kick us out of the house."   
"So that's why you don't want me to mention this to Uncle Vernon," but Harry suddenly stopped because there was a swish coming from the living room which announced the arrival of Professor Dumbledore.   
Professor Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and came to the bathroom. When he came into the bathroom and saw Harry, he said, "Hey Harry, are you doing better?"   
"Yes Professor. I'm doing better now. Okay, then can you get on the stretcher for me?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Okay then I'm going to take you to Madam Pomfrey and some other wizards who know how to heal." When Professor Dumbledore came down with Harry, he saw Sirius, Madam Pomfrey, a wizard who was standing next to Sirius, and Mr. Weasley and an anonymous group of wizards.   
Then suddenly Harry remembered his dream.   
"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!" Harry shouted.   
Everyone in the whole room had turned their attention to Harry.   
"The Death Eaters are going to attack the Ministry with Voldemort when Fudge arrives and Voldemort's Death Eaters are going to attack Privet Drive! When I woke up Voldemort said to attack Privet Drive in one hour!"  
"What?" said Professor Dumbledore. "That's in fifteen minutes! We've got to alert the Ministry! Arthur, can you go to the Ministry and alert the Aurors, the Department of Mysteries, and the Hit Wizard Squad? Alert as many people as you can and tell them about the attack on Privet Drive. Sirius go alert Arabella, she's next door and alert Remus and tell him to alert the old crowd."   
With that Sirius went out the door while Madam Pomfrey healed Harry.   
"You will feel better in a few minutes okay?"   
"Thank you," said Harry.  
"Oh don't worry dear, it's nothing." 

"OK now Harry I'm going to put a charm up so people can Apparate in but they can't Disapparate out for four miles. Everyone get ready to attack the Death Eaters and try to stun and disarm, but be careful of the Avada Kedavra. Now Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley will stay in the house with a charm that will make the house undestroyable by the curses. But I need your help Harry."   
"OK then," Harry said. "What do I need to do?"   
"I need you to help me put up the charm."   
"What? Can't those witches and wizards do it?" asked Harry.   
"No Harry, but I will explain that later, for now we need to put up the charm as soon as Sirius and Arabella get back. They should be back in a few more seconds. Oh and Harry, a lot of things will be explained later."   
Then the door burst opened at the same time while Harry and Professor Dumbledore took out their wands and everybody else was still reaching for theirs. Even though Harry and Dumbledore took out their wands at the same time, Harry was faster and was about to say the incantation while Dumbledore only got it aimed. He couldn't believe it he was faster than Dumbledore and everyone else and they only took out their wands. But instead of the Death Eaters bursting through the door, Harry had already yelled, "Stupify!", and Sirius and a middle age woman which was probably Arabella saw the curse and ducked. The curse hit the doorstep causing it to disappear.   
Professor Dumbledore and everyone else were astonished but then Professor Dumbledore eyes were twinkling, he smiled and said,   
"That was the most powerful stunning curse I've ever seen. Not even I, the most powerful wizard can do that. When I do that to a carpet it creates a crater blast with long shards of carpet while you make it disappear since it was so powerful. It blasted each molecule and caused it to disappear. That's why I want you Harry, to help me perform the charm."   
"But Professor Dumbledore, what would happen if I do that to a human?" asked Harry.  
"Well, it would stun the human and blast the person 5 feet off the ground. You could probably stun anything including ghosts and cause them to feel pain."   
"But Professor I thought you were the most powerful wizard in the world. So you could probably do that very easily."   
"Well like I said, most questions will be answered at Hogwarts. But like you said Harry, we're the most powerful wizards."   
Now everybody was shocked. "What if you're not the most powerful wizard? Then who is it and who is stronger that you, Professor?"   
"Well Harry, you are more powerful than I and you are the most powerful wizard."   
Now everyone was so shocked that their mouths were open and the started drooling until Harry started laughing and shouted, "Perfectus Groomingnus!" and then everybody stopped drooling. But then Sirius said, "Have you gone off your rocker Albus?"   
Professor Dumbledore chuckled and said, "No Sirius, Harry is more powerful that me and is the most powerful wizard in the world. He has been more powerful than before a few days ago because since it's his birthday. He has grown and gotten more powerful than I am and is about as powerful as Voldemort except I'm not sure. The reason Harry is the most powerful wizard and Voldemort is not, though he is more powerful than Harry is because Voldemort isn't human and that is why he doesn't count."   
"Oh Professor?" Harry asked. "Shouldn't we put the charm up by now?"  
"Yes Harry, we should. The charm hasn't been used in thousands of years since the four founders of Hogwarts put the charm on Hogwarts. We need to do that when we get there to strengthen the spell. OK now Harry, the charm is, 'Undestroyableus Infinitum house.' Do you remember that Harry?"   
"Yes Professor, I do."   
"OK then, point your wand at the door and do the charm the same time I tell you to. OK, ready? Let's go." And at that point Professor Dumbledore shouted, "Undestroyableus Infinitum house!", but something sparked up in Harry's mind like a faraway memory and shouted, "Undestroyableus Phoenix Infinitum Privet Drive Totalus!" Just as Professor Dumbledore's light blue green charm was about to hit the door, Harry's charm, which resembled a scarlet and gold phoenix which had the Griffindor lion on the back, came up and beat Professor Dumbledore's curse and hit the door. At that instant the house burst with the beautiful phoenix song and the house on the inside burst in a red and gold color. The phoenix was in front of them with a Griffindor lion sign that was on the front and back, and it opened its beak to sing the phoenix charm. The room burst with the phoenix song, but for some reason Harry understood what it had sung: 

"The light side will destroy the dark lord once and for all since the heir of Godric Griffindor has cast the phoenix protecting charm, and the charm can only be used by his heir. This Muggle street will be hereby protected by the dark arts from killing the Muggles. After all Godric's plan was to help the Muggles. All the Muggle stuff will be used normally even though there is too much magic. Farewell heir of Griffindor we shall meet again." 

Then Harry burst out with questions but there was only one he asked, "Wait, I'm the heir of Griffindor?" Harry asked the phoenix. But everyone in the room was looking at him strangely while Sirius was surprised while Professor Dumbledore was looking at him proudly. Then he realized what was wrong. He was speaking to the phoenix in a phoenix tone! It was different because it was half singing and phoenix chirping. He can speak phoenix because he was the heir of Griffindor, that must be what Dumbledore meant like everything will be explained and why he couldn't expel Harry. "See you soon," the phoenix had said before flying through the door, causing the red and gold room to become normal again. Professor Dumbledore's curse hit the door causing the room to burst into a light-blue green color for three seconds before changing back to normal. 

Then Professor Dumbledore said, "What a great charm Harry! If I'm correct that is the special charm to protect anything that can only be used by the heir of Griffindor and plus the heir of Griffindor can speak to magical animals and creatures. That seemed too easy for you, Harry was it not?"   
"Yes Professor that was too easy and how long until the death eaters attack?"   
"Well Harry, they'll attack in five minutes. Are you ready?"   
"Yes Professor, I can't wait to capture Wormtail and I'll be like an Auror."  
With that sentence Sirius jerked out of his thoughts and told everybody to get ready and then he walked up to Harry.   
"Harry you are sure you are ready?"  
"Yes Sirius."  
"Ok then be careful Harry."  
"You too, Sirius."  
"All right then do your best all right, and if you can remember any shield charms do it all right, it might block us from Avada Kedavra so do your best and I'll see you after the fight."  
"All right see you Sirius."  
When everybody got into their positions and were ready to fight, there was a series of popping noises which were the Death Eaters Apparating onto Privet Drive. Suddenly Professor Dumbledore's voice that was magically magnified and he said, "Everybody get into your house or else the masked people will kill you before you can even shout." At that all the Muggles ran inside their houses and only the Death Eaters were on the street when one yelled,  
"Harry Potter, our Lord wants you to join the Dark Order, come out this instance either way."   
Harry turned to Professor Dumbledore and Professor Dumbledore said, "Harry why don't you Apparate in front of the Death Eaters and stun them, you'll probably get about four or five people and then we'll attack."  
"Ok then Professor, but how do you Apparate?"   
"Well you'll have to concentrate that you can disappear and reappear in front of the Death Eaters."  
"Ok then see you Professor. At that point Harry had Disapparated and Apparated in front of the Death Eater which was Wormtail.   
"My gosh." said Dumbledore and then he turned to talk to Sirius. "He broke through the strongest protection spell I ever cast in my whole life but he just tried to Apparate and it works! The spells I cast were to prevent Apparating for a mile and inside the house it was more strict."   
"Well Albus, he is the heir of Griffindor and the battle is about to start. Where is Remus?"   
Just then Lupin appeared coming out of the fire.   
"Hello everybody, where's Harry?"   
"He went outside to attack the Death Eaters. Don't be shocked and get ready to attack the Death Eaters once Harry attacks them," said Dumbledore.  
"What have you gone off your rocker, Albus?!?" Lupin exclaimed.  
Dumbledore was about to answer but then Sirius said, "Listen Moony, Albus is not off his rocker and a lot of things will be answered later."  
"Remus," Dumbledore said, "Would you please get into your position?"  
"Oh, Ok then Albus."   
Just then, Harry had Apparated in front of the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were shocked. Harry was smiling when a Death Eater spoke up and said,  
"Wow, you're really powerful, not even our Lord could Apparate and Disapparate at your age! And that Muggle loving fool didn't even do that."   
"Well that's because I'm really powerful." Harry said. "But why am I supposed to come out here?"  
"Well," a Death Eater spoke up, "You have the honor of joining the Dark Lord's side and become his right-hand man and be an equal to him."  
Just then Harry's eyes brightened up, and the Death Eaters were excited. Harry responded, "I will."  
The Death Eaters were so excited and a guy which was probably Snape got scared that Harry will join the Dark Order. Then Harry answered, "I will . . . never join the pathetic wussy Dark Order!"  
The Death Eaters were exploding with rage and then one of the spoke up,  
"You had the honor of joining the Dark Order, since you resist we shall kill you!"  
The Death Eaters opened their mouths to say the curse, but they had just opened their mouths but Harry felt power and rage surge through his body and shouted, "Stupify" and then there was a blinding flash of fiery red light and almost the whole row of Death Eaters was down and disarmed. Finally he had stunned Wormtail and could prove Sirius's innocence. Harry shouted, "Stupify" again and it took out the remaining first row and second rows while the Death Eaters had their mouth out hanging. The Death Eaters got ready to attack and they shouted, "Avada Kedavra" and "Crucio Painsouga Totalist" and then there was a blinding flash of green light and white beams. The curses were headed toward the house and Harry when the Avada Kedavra curse hit Harry, he was afraid and then he saw that nothing happened and laughed. Several other Avada Kedavra curses hit him but then the Death Eaters went wide eyed that Harry could survive the Avada Kedavra curse and so could the house and Privet Drive. But then the new Crucio curse hit Harry and he screamed like he had never screamed before. Harry discovered he could stand up and could feel the pain but the Death Eaters still had it on him. The Death Eaters didn't remove it and Harry walked closer and then three other Death Eaters hit Harry with the curse and then it knocked Harry off his feet. There was more pain but then it calmed down and Harry got up again and then the Death Eaters removed the spell. All the Death Eaters did the spell and it hit Harry at the same time but this time Harry felt triple the pain but he didn't get knocked off his feet and then he felt the pain disappear but the Death Eaters still had the spell on him. This meant he could break the spell and it wouldn't affect him. Then Harry shouted, "Obliviate Maximus" and said, "If Voldemort asks you, I couldn't withstand the spell." They all nodded in agreement and Harry flicked his wand. They went back to normal and Harry said, "Phoenixus Stupify", and then a golden and red phoenix with the Griffindor lion and it flew full speed into the Death Eaters and it hit the Death Eaters with force and power that it knocked them off their feet. Every Death Eater was stunned except Snape the Death Eater spy and then more Death Eaters came and Harry did the same thing and they were all stunned until more Death Eaters Apparated. The Death Eaters were about to attack when the Aurors and Hit Wizards Apparated one inch behind the Death Eaters. The Ministry was about to attack when they saw that there was a heap of Death Eaters on the side of Harry who stunned them. Then the Ministry attacked them and everyone was spreading out around Privet Drive and to see if there were any Death Eaters left when the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad came along with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office to calm the people and fix their stuff. When a tall dark haired wizard came up to Harry and a witch and another wizard came running up to Harry, Harry saw like at the end of Privet Drive that there were Daily Prophet reporters trying to get near the crime seen, but then the Muggle police came and then more Ministry Wizards tried to explain stuff to the police and then Ministry wizards were Apparating everywhere, and then Professor Dumbledore Apparated next to Harry. The Ministry wizard who ran up to Harry said, "Hi, I'm Mundungus Fletcher, The Head of the Magical Law Enforcement." The other wizard said, "Hi, I'm Jerid Duckas, The Head of the Auror's Department." The witch said, "And I'm Sara Bobkick the Head of the Department of Mysteries. Could you tell us what happened?" Just then, Fudge, who was very white Apparated and ran up to Harry and Dumbledore and said, "I'm sorry I didn't believe you guys that You-Know Who is back. There's chaos at the Ministry and would you two like to go to the Ministry and help stop the Death Eaters and You-Know-Who?"  
"Well," said Professor Dumbledore, "We should explain how Harry stopped the Death Eaters from attacking and killing the Muggles by himself to Mundungus, Jerid, and Sara."   
Harry and Professor Dumbledore explained what happened and then Fudge was shocked and Dumbledore was looking proudly at Harry and so was Mundungus while Jerid and Sara were shocked. Then the Ministry wizards went into Harry's house and then Professor Dumbledore said, "Well lets go to the Ministry, shall we?" And then Fudge said, "Lets go." And then Harry said, "Well I'll see you there Professor, Minister!" and with that Harry Disapparated and Apparated at the Ministry.   
Professor Dumbledore was smiling proudly while Fudge was even more shocked. Fudge said, "Harry can Apparate?" Dumbledore replied, "Yes, Harry can Apparate but he forgot to remove his extremely difficult spell that I cannot cast. He Apparated through it like nothing. "Well, let's cast the counter spell that removes it for three seconds, and then Dumbledore and Fudge removed the spell and Disapparated to the Ministry. 


	2. Chapter 2-The Ministry Of Magic

Body HarryPotter and the Order of the Phoenix 

Chapter 2-The Ministry of Magic 

As Harry apparated at the Ministry it was horror able and the side of the Ministry had blew up while the top was on fire and the muggles were being tortured and killed while the same thing happened to the Ministry workers but then Harry felt power surging through him and then he saw that he was glowing with an aura of power and when the Ministry workers saw him their eyes were brightening up and they were happy even though they were being tortured and then Fudge and Dumbledore apparated right behind him and when Harry saw them, they weren't happy at all just like when Professor Dumbledore found him at the end of the year. Then the group of witches and wizards apparated behind them and the Harry apparated in front of Voldemort while Professor Dumbledore yelled, "Harry no!" And then the people who were next to Professor Dumbledore attacked the Death Eaters while Harry had let himself get hit by the avada kedavra curse that Voldemort cast to blow up the other part of the Ministry and then Harry stood in front of Voldemort , the person who killed his parents fifth teen years ago. Voldemort was shocked and scared that Harry had just got hit by the avada kedavra and is still alive and the power and energy that is coming from Harry scared him and then Harry said, "Hello Voldemort, scared of me now are you? "Then Voldemort smiled and said, "Hello Harry the reason you are here is because you want to join the Dark Order right? "Actually no. Harry said. "I'm here to stop you and your Death Eaters and the Dark Order that you made sucks. And this is for torturing all the people you have tortured and killed, "And then Harry yelled, " Crucio Phoenixpain Incantem , "before Voldemort could open his mouth Voldemort got hit by the curse which was a red an gold beam which looked like it was on fire. And then Voldemort finally got hit by a curse and was being tortured and was screaming and shrieking wildly and the Death Eaters were shocked and scared and then they seem to be frozen in place but then Dumbledore and his group and the Ministry were attacking them and stunning them. 

As the Dementors showed up it was starting to affect a lot of people because some were screaming and crying but then Harry stooped torturing Voldemort and then pointed his wand at the Dementors and thought of the happiest thought he could like celebrate with Sirius , Hermione and Ron of Sirius's pardon, an then Harry yelled ," Expecto Partronum ", and insted of the silver stag coming out, there was a phoenix, the Griffindor lion and the silver stag form of his father and the animals charged at the Dementors and the Dementors exploded and screamed while the three animals charged the Dementors away or killed them and then they charged at Voldemort who was breathing raggedly because of Harry and when the creature hit Voldemort he screamed again and then he yelled to his Death Eaters, "Death Eaters, retreat." And then his Death Eaters apparated and then Voldemort spoke to Harry and said," Potter, you will pay for that. "Mark my words I will kill you." You shall see me very soon. "Then Voldemort yelled, " Morsmordre ", sending the Dark Mark above the Ministry of Magic. And then Voldemort apparated. 

After that Professor Dumbledore apparated in front of Harry and his eyes were twinkling and he smiled proudly and said, "Your parents would be so proud of you if they could see you captured hundreds of Death Eaters and capture the person who betrayed them. "Then Harry smiled back and said, "Thank You Professor. "And then Dumbledore said, "You have shown bravery like no other and captured hundreds of Death Eaters at once like nobody has ever done before. You have also cleared Sirius by stunning Petigrew and your are becoming very powerful and becoming a great man. "I'm glad I can help you be a wonderful person. "Then Fudge ran up to Harry and said, "Harry, you have shown bravery like never before and captured hundreds of Death Eaters and I would like to reward you with the Order of Merlin, First Class, your parents would be extremely proud if the could see you, Fudge smiled proudly and kindly at Harry and said, Sirius is going to be cleared because of capturing Petigrew alive and your friends, the Weasleys and Griffindor house will be attending your Order of Merlin receiving when everything gets cleared." "Thank You, Minister. "Your welcome Harry, but you deserve it and Professer Snape will receive it for something that Professor Dumbledore told me. "Well maybe you should go to Privet Drive and check on your relatives and owl your friends and the Daily Prophet reporters will take pictures of you and the Death Eater incident will be all that's in the Daily Prophet. I will be here every now and then. Well see you later Albus , Harry. And then the Minister took a few steps and tripped over his own feet, he cursed and then he apparated. "Well, Harry lets go to Privet Drive." Harry nodded in agreement and removed the spell for five seconds and then Harry and Professor Dumbledore apparated to Privet Drive. 

When they got to Privet Drive it was swarming around with officers and Ministry wizards and even the Prime Minister of England was there because he was told about magic and then Harry and Professor Dumbledore was walking up the street and every where the Ministry workers were clapping and cheering for him and when he got up to four Privet Drive it was surrounded by Aurors, highly trained Hit Wizards and Unspeakable. When he got in Privet Drive Ron , Hermione and the Weasley family were there. When Ron and Hermione noticed him the ran up to him and Ron was white and pale but Hermione was crying and had finger marks in her cheeks from grabbing it and her eyes were red from crying. They hugged him and Ron said, "Hey Harry, you did such a good job back there and the Daily Prophet is gonna interview all of us and how are you doing? You had us worried back there becareful next time man. "Fine, thanks Ron but I don't want to talk to the Daily Prophet yet and sorry for worrying you guys but a lot of Death Eaters were caught. Then Hermione said,"Oh,Harry you worried us so much please don't do that next time.Please don't do that again."Oh Hermione don't worry I won't do that next time without asking Professor Dumbledore.And I'm sorry for worrying you so much,but what matters is that were safe from hundreds of Death Eaters,and please stop crying Hermione,for me, because I want you to be happy because its over for a while now and everyone here should be happy that Wormtail is caught and Sirius can get pardoned now,OK? Ok then Harry for you. Thank you Hermione and then Harry kissed her on the lips before realizing what he had done and then Hermione smiled and Harry noticed how beautiful Hermione had gotten during the summer and then Harry smiled back at her and this time they kissed at the same time but then they finally noticed that Ron was on the floor laughing and trying to take a breath with tears coming out of his eyes and he was red faced and there was a dog that was grinning until it couldn't take it anymore and turned back into Sirius and was laughing and rolling on the floor like Ron and then Harry said,"Will you shut up Padfoot, all the muggles nearby can probably hear you. "Harry said then Harry and Hermione started laughing too and then the twins were laughing too because they saw Harry and Hermione and then they said, "Padfoot is Sirius? We knew Sirius was innocent when Mum and Dad said so but we didn't know he's Padfoot. This is cool. "Then Mr. and Mrs.Weasley came in and said, What is going on here boys? And when she saw Ron, Fred, George and Sirius she said," Oh honestly, children. Will you children get up?" Then Sirius responded," Well Harry and Hermione were kissing so we couldn't take it and laughed." What where's Harry?" He's right behind you Molly. He is? Said Arthur but then Harry apparated as they turned around and then Sirius said," Behind you," They turned around once more and then they said, Honestly Sirius what kind of a joke is this? 

And then Professor Dumbledore said," It's not a joke. He said. Then Harry apparated in front of Mr. and Mrs.Weasley. They were surprised." Oh Harry, don't do that again all right Harry?" Ok Mrs.Weasley. And she hugged him and then Mr.Weasley came up and said," You had us worried for a moment there Harry, but I'd knew you make it." Thanks Mr.Weasley and sorry for worrying you guys." Then Ginny came running up to Harry and said are you all right Harry? You had us worried and scared. Yeah, I'm all right thanks Ginny. Your welcome Harry. all right then Harry you should go and said good bye to your relatives so that we can go to Hogwarts and I could explain everything to you." Oh,Professer Dumbledore can my Aunt go with us? She has magical ability. Yes Harry she could, but leave you things here because we will be back later. Ok then I'll go and call her. Harry went into the kitchen and saw the Dursleys at the table and said," Aunt Petunia, My Headmaster wants you to go with us to Hogwarts for a meeting. Oh, OK then Harry I'll be back later and Uncle Vernon said bye to Aunt Petunia and they went to meet with Professer Dumbledore. 

OK then anyone who can't apparate will go be floo network to Hogwarts and say " Hogwarts Imfirmary " because I will remove the apparation and floo network shield for a minute. Ok then lets go and apparate in my office ok? Everybody nodded in agreement. Then Ron , Hermione ,Fred ,George , Ginny and Aunt Petunia went to the fireplace and then Hermione said," We'll tell your Aunt what to do, Harry. Ok thanks, Hermione. And then Hermione smiled and Harry smiled back then Professor Dumbledore flicked his wand and said," Well lets apparate." And with that Harry, Professer Dumbledore , Mr.Weasley and Mrs.Weasley apparated into Hogwarts and in the hospital wing. 

Please Read and Review and thanks for the review that some people put up. But do you really want me to put that Fudge still denies Voldemort is alive? Please put that in the review section. I also need a beta reader so e-mail me at Cloudx1111@Hotmail.com.Thank you. I will upload chapter three very soon and chapter 2 is fixed. 

Malnaix 


	3. Chapter 3- Hogwarts

Body Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 

Chapter 3- Hogwarts 

With a pop they apparated into the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. Then Harry saw Ron, Hermione, the Weasleys and Aunt Petunia come out of the fireplace. Aunt Petunia looked so astonished to walk through a fireplace and come out of another fireplace. She looked as if her dream had come true. 

Then Professor Dumbledore said, "Come on Harry and Petunia. Everything will be explained in my office. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione you guys can go explore Hogwarts, and Fred and George, you guys should test your prank products and you can test them anywhere in the castle. Arthur, Molly you should go get something in the kitchen or just rest until I call you for the meeting." 

Then Mrs. Weasley spoke, "But what about the children, Albus? Will they also attend the meeting?" 

Dumbledore answered, "Yes they will. Everything will be explained and some stuff that you don't know yet will also come up. In the mean time I ask you to wait. Because before I can explain anything to Petunia and Harry, Sirius has to be here because he also has a big deal in explaining this." 

"OK then Albus we'll come back a bit later." Then Mr. And Mrs. Weasley left the Hospital Wing. 

"OK then." Professor Dumbledore said. " I will see everybody later. I will call you and tell you what to do. In the mean time I want you to explore Hogwarts, like go find hidden rooms and if it looks weird and dangerous do not go in. Well go ahead and go have fun." 

Then Fred, George and Ginny said they would talk with Harry later, and Ron came up and said, "We'll see you later Harry. And fill us in about what Dumbledore is going to tell you." 

"All right then I'll fill you in later as long as it isn't something I don't want to talk about." Then Ron gave a wave and left. 

Then Hermione came up and said, " Tell me what Dumbledore said to you and Good Luck. Well see you later Harry. I can't wait to find interesting rooms. They might have rare books in them." 

Harry responded, "Well I hope you find those rare books. See you later Hermione, and have fun." 

Then Hermione left and gave Harry a smile and Harry gave her a smile back. It was weird that Harry had given Hermione a kiss when he hadn't even thought about it. He does like her ever since the Tri-Wizard Tournament. It was like he was under the Imperious but he wasn't because he can control himself but he couldn't control his action. It was like he had extra courage. He decided he would ask Professor Dumbledore about it. 

As if on cue Professor Dumbledore appeared next to Harry and said, "Lets go to my office." 

Harry nodded. 

Harry, Professor Dumbledore and Aunt Petunia let the Hospital Wing and went to the corridor that led to the stone gargoyle. Aunt Petunia was amazed by the size of the castle and by the portraits and also the sight. She was even more amazed when Professor Dumbledore gave the gargoyle the password, which was, "Phoenix", and it jumped alive and move to reveal the moving staircase that led to the Headmaster's office. 

When they went in Harry heard his aunt gave a gasp at seeing the huge office, the portraits with the pictures of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses staring at them and because of Fawkes the Phoenix, which she had never seen before, she was amazed by it because it was in muggle myths. When Fawkes saw them coming in, Professor Dumbledore seemed to be ready that Fawkes was going to fly on his shoulder but instead Fawkes flew and landed on Harry's shoulder. And then Professor Dumbledore gave a chuckle and said, "I've should of known." 

Harry was puzzled by this but then Professor Dumbledore said, "I will tell you why I chuckled but you won't understand it until I explain to you what I was going to explain before." Harry said, "OK." 

Then Fawkes spoke, "How are you Harry?" 

Harry replied back in phoenix language and said, "I am fine, but I didn't know I can talk to you too." 

"Harry, you should know by now, but since you don't know I will tell you. You can talk to all phoenixes and by now you can talk to hundreds of magical creatures." 

Harry's mouth dropped opened. "But why can't I talk to you before?" 

Fawkes answered back, "Because you didn't receive the rest of your power yet. It will be at least another two years until you get all your powers. Well I think Master Dumbledore wants to talk to you." 

Harry nodded and sat next to Aunt Petunia, facing his Headmaster who was looking tired and old. But he seems to radiate with power like last year. 

Then he said, " I wonder what's taking Sirius, Remus and Buckbeak so long." 

Harry came up with an answer, " If Sirius and Professor Lupin are going on Buckbeak then Professor Lupin has to hold on to Sirius and only Sirius knows how to fly Buckbeak. That must be why this is taking so long." 

Professor Dumbledore smiled and said, " Harry, I think you are right and I can't wait to see them like that when they fly in here. I would have a good laugh." 

Suddenly Sirius flew in with Lupin holding on to him. As soon as they landed Professor Dumbledore looked like he could barley hold it in, then he laughed. Sirius looked at him then Harry laughed and Sirius and Lupin got red, but then Aunt Petunia laughed and she said, "This is the funniest thing I've seen all day. Two grown men holding on to each other." 

"It's not our fault." Argued Sirius 

And Professor Lupin added, "Yeah it's Sirius's fault because he didn't keep his flying motorcycle. If he did I've could of flown Buckbeak in here and Sirius can fly his motorcycle in here." 

"Shut up Remus." 

Then Professor Dumbledore said, "Now, now lets get explaining. Especially when Petunia has a little knowledge of the wizarding world and Voldemort." 

Dumbledore conjured two chairs and told Sirius and Professor Lupin to sit down. 

They did what they were told and then they turned to Harry and Professor Lupin said, "Hey Harry, how are you doing? And this is Petunia. A very long time no see." 

Harry said, " Hello Professor I believe we should get the explanation first then talk." 

Lupin answered back, " You are right Harry, the explanation is more important than Sirius." 

"Hey." Sirius yelled. 

Aunt Petunia spoke up, "Still the same. When I met you guys with Lily everything was like this. Everyone was happy until Voldemort came. But now let's hear Professor Dumbledore has to say." 

Then Professor Dumbledore said, "Harry, remember that question you asked me in your first year?" 

"Yes." Harry said, "I asked you why did Voldemort want to kill me as a baby?" 

"That's correct." Replied Professor Dumbledore. 

"The reason he wanted to kill you is because of multiple events Do you remember when you got your wand?" 

"Yes. It shot out the colors scarlet and gold, but Professor," Harry said, "What does that have to do with Voldemort trying to kill me?" 

"Just wait Harry. Those color are the Gryffindor house color. Then in your second year you pulled out the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat. And I said only a true Gryffindor can pull out the sword. I said it to show you that you did not belong in Slytherin but I also meant you are a true Gryffindor." 

Professor Dumbledore was smiling while Sirius, Remus and Aunt Petunia were staring with shock. He knew what this meant but still it couldn't be, he had to ask him if he was it. 

Then Professor Dumbledore said, "Harry, you are the only living descendent of Godric Gryffindor." 

Now everybody in the room was staring at Dumbledore in shock with their mouths hanging open. 

"That is why you can easily summon a Patronus, you can easily throw the Imperius Curse off, and also you can summon things far away and why you can survive the Unforgivable Curses. You can overthrow the Imperius, not get driven insane by the Cruciatus and survive the Avada Kedavra a lot of times, like today when you fought Voldemort." 

Then Sirius's face paled. He spoke up, " Harry, Albus, I gave Harry a powerful courage potion before he went to sleep. I put in his drink when he ate dinner. It was supposed to make him have enough courage and bravery to yell at the Dursleys that they don't care about him." Sirius took a quick glance at Aunt Petunia and continued, " Because of that he could have gotten killed by Death Eaters or Voldemort and that was also the reason he kissed Hermione." 

Then Professor Dumbledore and Lupin laughed and then Dumbledore asked, "When did this happen?" 

"It happened when you went somewhere and I went into the living room and saw Hermione. And why do people keep laughing?" 

"Well you are handsome and Hermione is pretty and because the Potters somehow get what they want but the Weasley laughed because it was funny that Harry Potter kissed Hermione who is his best friend. Anyhow let's get back to explaining." 

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "It doesn't matter now that Sirius used the potion on Harry but be careful next time. Harry the Sorting Hat has lots of stuff that Gryffindor has put I there which is probably used for fighting the Dark Arts so I will have Professor McGonagall make another copy of the Sorting Hat and she will transfigure it to something else. If you weren't Gryffindor's Heir you would still be powerful because all the Potter's were powerful, but you also come from an extremely rare line of heir's for you mother's side. You are also the only living rare heir of ........................... 

To be continued in Chapter 4 

Please Read & Review. Chapter 4 will be up very soon. Thank you for reading and reviewing. The reason this chapter is so good is because that I got a lot of tips and correction from Jona xxx who helped with the chapter. I thank anyone who reviews. 

Malnaix 


	4. Chapter 4- The Heir of Griffindor

Body 

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 

Chapter 4- The Last Decedent 

".... Harry, you are the last living heir of Merlin, the first wizard to use magic." 

" But, Professor," Harry exclaimed, "How can I be a decedent of Merlin. It seems impossible." 

"It is not impossible. About a millennium ago, before Hogwarts was built, Merlin had a daughter. She 

soon had children, then about a hundred years later Hogwarts was built and her children went to 

Hogwarts. After that the family line expanded. 

Soon dark wizards started trying to kill them so that they couldn't be stopped. Five hundred years had 

passed and the Dark Lord had killed a lot of decedents of Merlin by then. After that Merlin's family 

went into hiding. 

Exactly thirty-seven years ago Voldemort had a lot of power. He killed your Mom's parents. However, he 

didn't know that Lily and Petunia were at a friend's house. 

Voldemort was satisfied and continued to gather more followers. 

Your Mom and Aunt were sent to a muggle orphanage. 

When your Mom and your Aunt were adopted your Mom had attended Hogwarts at age eleven. Your Aunt had 

to stay home because she didn't inherit her magical powers by then. 

Once your Aunt had married Vernon and your Mom had graduated, she went to work as an auror with James, 

Sirius and Remus. 

A year later she got married to James and had you Harry, and that is how you are the heir of Gryffindor 

and Merlin. I hope that explains everything to you." 

Professor Dumbledore slightly shifted in his chair then asked, "Harry, do you have any questions?" 

" No, Professor, I don't." Harry replied. 

"Well then Harry, you should go find Hermione and Ron and find out what they have found. We need to 

have a meeting right now Harry, so if you would excuse us." 

"OK then," Harry said. 

As he got up and was about to leave Sirius called out, "Hey Harry, wait." 

Sirius pulled out two pieces of parchment and said, "Harry, these are the new Marauder's Maps, they 

show you a map of wherever you are and shows who is there. 

It will work when you touch the map and think in your head and say, "I solemnly swear I am up to no 

good," and it can reappear in your hands whenever you want it to reappear to you. 

I, Remus and Dumbledore, made these. Give these to Ron and Hermione. You can give me your original map 

later on and we will fix it." 

"Cool, Thanks Sirius. I'll see you later." Then Harry ran out of the stone gargoyle and turned on the 

map to look for Ron and Hermione. 

Harry saw that they were on the seventh floor in a weird room with Fred, George and Ginny. 

Harry then took out his wand and tried out a spell he saw in one of his books and then he pointed his 

wand at himself and said, "Flyingest Fastium", it was a spell that was supposed to make him fly at an 

extremely fast speed. It was said in the book that the spell is hard to do, but Harry tried it anyway. 

Harry didn't feel any different, so he jumped up and felt extremely light. He landed and tried to jump 

forward. It took only a second to get to the end of the corridor. 'This is cool' Harry thought. 

Harry jumped up and flew. While he was flying he flew past Professor Snape and then Harry noticed that 

Professor Snape had turned around to see what went past him. Professor Snape then continued to keep on 

walking but Harry thought he should annoy Snape a little bit so then Harry noticed that Snape had a 

potion bottle in his hand so Harry flew into Snape's back, that sent Snape flying a few feet forward 

and the potion bottle was shattered which made the potion splash onto Snape's face and hands. 

The liquid gave Snape a gigantic large nose with a boil on it, and one of his eyes had gone large and 

became the size of the tennis ball. His hands became deformed and crooked. Snape went to look in the 

mirror and when he saw what he looked like, his face turned red and he screamed in fury! He pulled out 

his wand and shouted a bunch of spells and then he blasted a wall. Soon the corridor was burnt and 

Harry flew as fast as he can to the room on the seventh floor. 

Harry was laughing so hard that his ribs started to hurt. He would have to ask Hermione how long the 

effects would last. When he reached the room no one noticed he was there until they heard a swish. They 

all turned around and saw Harry on the floor laughing hysterically. They looked at each other in 

confusion and then Ron spoke, 

"Harry what's so funny that you can't get up?" 

Harry slowly got up and responded, "Hermione, do you know the Fastium spell?" 

"Yeah, I heard about it in the charm book. It's a very hard spell to do and you would have to have a 

lot of power to do it. What does it have to do with you laughing hysterically, Harry?" 

Harry got up to explain, 

"I used it on myself and tested it out. Then I used the new Marauder's Map that Sirius gave me and I 

saw that you guys were up here so I used it to fly up here, but I saw Snape with a potion bottle so I 

bumped into him and he got splattered with his own potion and now he's deformed and ugly and he burnt 

the whole third floor corridor!" 

Everyone in the room erupted with laughter. Then Ron spoke, 

"Harry, you got him so mad that he burnt the third floor corridor?" 

Fred spoke up, "Brilliant Harry, we never got him to burn a whole corridor." 

George was laughing but then he said, "We threw dung bombs on his head but all he did was take off a 

lot of points." 

Then Ginny spoke up, "Harry what does he look like now?" 

Hermione came up with the answer, "I know, I read this spell in a book and it can show anybody for a 

minute." 

Harry looked happier and he was grinning, "Hermione can you perform the spell right now?" 

"Sure Harry." Replied Hermione. She took out her wand and said, "Acientium Severus Snape" 

Light came out of Hermione's wand. 

The light magnified as Hermione put her wand on the floor. When the beam of light was shining against 

the wall an outraged and deformed Professor Snape appeared. 

The whole room had exploded with laughter the instant Snape's image had come up. Everyone had tears 

leaking out of their eyes. 

Ron managed to speak and said, 

"Harry," Ron tried his best to take a breath, "You are going to kill everyone in the room turning 

Snape into a deformed idiot!" 

Ron looked like he was going to say something, but he had burst out laughing again. Everyone was 

laughing for about five minutes and when the laughter had died down Hermione spoke up, 

"That potion is the Deformation potion. Snape will keep getting deformed until he drinks the antidote. 

The antidote will take hours to make and finish. It is a prankster's potion." 

Fred spoke up, "But Hermione, I know a lot of prankster potions but I never heard of this one. It's not 

in any prankster potion books." 

George was thinking and then he said, "Hermione will you teach me how to make that potion? I have to 

get Malfoy to drink it." Ron grinned, "Hey George that's a good idea. Malfoy deserves it for making fun 

of everyone in the room so much." 

Ginny, however, was staring daggers at her brothers and said, "You guys shouldn't do that to Draco. 

It's mean." 

Fred, George and Ron looked at Ginny in pure shock and they said in unison, 

"You can't seriously mean that do you Ginny? You, you have a crush on our worst enemy. He doesn't like 

any of us Gryffindors... What can you possibly see in him?" 

Ginny was about to defend herself but Professor Dumbledore's voice boomed through the seventh floor and 

he said, 

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny, please come to the Great Hall for dinner." 

They had lost track of time, they started to walk down the corridors, Hermione and Ginny were talking 

while Fred and George discussed what kind of pranks to do to on Malfoy. 

Ron said, "Harry, have you heard about the new broomstick that is coming out?" 

"No." Harry replied. 

Ron said, "I think we're going to Diagon Ally tomorrow and we could see the broomstick then." 

Harry and Ron began talking about Quidditch and how Snape would look but then they reached the Great 

Hall. 

They sat down at the Gryffindor table while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat with Professor Dumbledore, 

McGonagall. Sirius was up there as well, in his full human form, Harry couldn't wait till Snape arrived 

all deformed. 

Finally the door of the Great Hall opened up and everyone turned to look. An ugly and deformed 

Professor Snape walked through the door and everyone at the Gryffindor table laughed, along with Sirius 

and Remus who were on the floor from laughing so hard. 

Professor Snape who was shaking with fury continued to walk up to the head table and sat down at his 

seat. Professor Dumbledore was amused along with Professor McGonagall and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. 

Once Sirius and Lupin had stopped laughing, Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Tomorrow there 

will be a meeting in my office and I would like everyone here to attend it. I hope you enjoy the food." 

Then Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and the food appeared and then he sat down and started 

talking. 

Harry was eating when Ron said, "I wonder what the meeting is going to be about." 

Hermione looked up from her food and said, 

"Well, it must be important. Harry are you going to tell us later what Professor Dumbledore said to 

you?" 

"Sure," Harry replied, 

"When we get to the common room I'll tell you guys everything." 

An owl flew up to Hermione and dropped a Daily Prophet paper into her lap. 

Hermione took it and said, 

"Harry, Ron come and look at this." 

Harry and Ron leaned over and looked at the Daily Prophet. It had a picture of Harry and Voldemort at 

the Ministry and the headline said, 

Ministry of Magic Attacked By You-Know-Who 

You-Know-Who has attacked the Ministry of Magic in London today. You-Know-Who had disappeared for 

fifteen years since his downfall by Harry Potter after his own curse had rebounded on him and he'd 

fled, leaving Harry with his famous scar. 

Since then he had not returned until today when he was discovered to be back at full power and attacked 

the Ministry of Magic. One side of the Ministry of Magic was blown up and lots of workers were 

injured. 

The attack was held off by none other than Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore whose combined efforts 

stopped the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Hundreds of Death Eaters were captured but it will take a lot 

of memory charms to get the muggles to forget everything that happened. The Ministry of Magic is going 

under for repairs and cleaning up. More information will be released later. 

"Harry, you are going to be even more famous after warding off the Death Eater's attack." Hermione 

said. 

"Hey Harry," Ron said, "Imagine what will happen when you walk into the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow. When 

you get to Diagon Ally people will be shocked." 

"Yeah, they will be shocked." Harry said as he looked around to see if everyone had finished eating. 

When they did finish, Professor Dumbledore stood at the head table and said, "Well, I hope you have a 

good nights rest and I will see you tomorrow." 

He sat down again and started talking. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione got up and they walked out the door to get to the Gryffindor common room, 

"I'm stuffed," exclaimed Ron yawning. They made it to the Fat Lady's portrait and she opened up to let 

the three go to sleep. 

When they got to the staircase Hermione said, "Good Night, Harry, Ron." 

She gave Harry a quick kiss and left for the Girl's Dormitory. Ron and Harry went up to the fifth year 

boys' dormitory, Ron got into his bed and said, "Night Harry," and he fell asleep instantly. 

Harry was wondering about some stuff when he too fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5-Useful Dream

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix 

Chapter 5-Useful Dream 

Harry suddenly appeared in a room, or more like a dungeon, with a golden chair. He was looking around when suddenly Voldemort apparated in the room and went to sit in his chair. As soon as he had sat down a masked Death Eater came up to report. "My lord." He said in a cold chilling voice, which Harry recognized immediately as Lucius Malfoy's. 

"My Lord, we have some recruits. They want to join the Dark Order." 

"What is their background?" Voldemort hissed. 

"The first one is my cousin, Falkus Malfoy. And you already know that we Malfoys will always be involved in Dark Arts. He has some dark objects that would be useful to you, my Lord, such as the Dragon Orb which you could use to take out at least half of Hogsmeade, the Mordsmordre Kedavra dark magic spell book full of dangerous and powerful spells which also contains a lot of rare extinct spells, rumoured to be written by Salazar Slytherin himself. The last one would be the titanium wand with a phoenix tail feather dipped in the Kordium Potion, which boosts the power of the wand tremendously, but the wand can only do the three things. The things are the Complentium Barrier spell to block up to 100 Death Eaters and yourself, the Endorphin spell which when cast on a person it would make the person feel more pain when you torture them, and the last spell has not been discovered yet, but with research it can be found." Mr. Malfoy looked quite happy with his cousin bringing in the new wand. 

"Well done Malfoy. Make sure your cousin gets here in three days to get the initiation and receive the Dark Mark on his arm. The other recruit I know well and do not need to know about her. You may leave Malfoy, but let me test this new spell." Voldemort smirked and then raised his wand a said, "Wingardium Leviosa Crucio Perfectium." 

Malfoy was raised in the air and blasted backwards as soon as he started screaming. Harry too had felt the pain, but it was in his scar and he couldn't take it anymore and screamed as the dream faded away. 

Harry woke up clutching his scar to find Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus looking at him with pale faces. 

Ron spoke up, "Harry, wha-what happened?" 

"Voldemort." Harry said as he stood up. Suddenly Sirius, Ginny and Hermione ran in and they all asked what's wrong, but then they saw Harry clutching his scar. 

"Harry, we need to go to Dumbledore immediately." Sirius said. Harry felt the pain to start going away then he said, "Sorry for waking you guys up. I'll see you tomorrow." Harry waved to his friends and then left with Sirius. 

"Harry, I know that dream was about Voldemort, but what happened?" Asked Sirius 

"I'll tell you when we get there Sirius." Replied Harry 

When they got to the third floor corridor Sirius gave the password "Phoenix" to it, and it opened to let Harry and Sirius in. Sirius took the knocker and knocked on the door, which was opened by Dumbledore, who was wearing blue pyjamas. He smiled and let them in and gestured for them to sit down. 

"Well, what brings you two here?" Dumbledore said merrily 

"Professor, I had another dream. Lucius Malfoy's cousin is going to be a new Death Eater recruit. His name is Falkus Malfoy and he is going to bring the Dragon Orb, the Mordsmordre Kedavra spell book and the titanium phoenix tail feather wand." Harry replied 

"Harry that dream is very useful to us because we know what Voldemort will use, but we need to retrieve the titanium wand. Harry, when will Falkus be there?" Asked Dumbledore 

"He will be there in three days." Replied Harry 

"Albus, what is the Dragon Orb?" Sirius Asked 

"It is an orb with a lot of power and it would be able to take out half of Hogsmeade with a single spell." Dumbledore said 

"Now Harry, can you be here in three more days at seven twenty to cast the summoning spell with Sirius and I?" Dumbledore asked 

"Yes I can Professor." Harry said 

"Good, I suggest you two get some sleep for the meeting tomorrow." Dumbledore said 

"Lets go Harry." Sirius said 

Harry followed Sirius out the door and then Sirius spoke up, "Harry, are you feeling better now?" Sirius asked 

"Yeah, I'm much better now. Sirius, what about your pardon?" Harry said 

"Well, I go on trial the day after the meeting and they will pardon me either way, but they still want to talk to witnesses and want to talk to you. They will ask you if you could put your memory in the pensive so they could view what happened and then I will get my pardon. I can go with you to Diagon Alley tomorrow, but I have to be Snuffles." Sirius answered. 

The two went into the Gryffindor common room and then Harry said, "Good night, Sirius." Harry hugged Sirius and then went to bed. 

' Ah, Harry looks just like James.' Sirius thought. 

'I can't wait until I get pardoned and I can give Harry a proper home and family.' Sirius then walked up to the secret room that Dumbledore gave him and went to bed. 


	6. Chapter 6- Diagon Alley

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 6-Diagon Alley  
  
When Harry woke up he was bombarded with questions from everyone and he answered all of them and then he told Ron and Hermione, "Hey guys, yesterday my dream was about Voldemort." And Harry told them what happened  
  
"So Malfoy has a cousin and he's going to be a Death Eater." Ron said  
  
"Harry, what were you going to tell us yesterday?" Hermione asked  
  
"I will tell you that, but first lets find an empty classroom." Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the common room and Harry pulled out his old map and then gave the two new maps to Ron and Hermione and said, "These are the new Marauder's Map and it works like the old one except that it can disappear and reappear and it works by saying the words in your mind or by doing it the old way and the map works anywhere."  
  
"Harry, this is so cool." Ron excitedly said  
  
"Harry, this is very useful and also cool." Hermione said  
  
"Now lets use it and see is there an undiscovered room so I can tell you what's going on." Harry said as he activated his map. Hermione was the first to discover the new room.  
  
"Harry, Ron the new room is at the end of the second floor corridor and a secret passage leads to it." Hermione said  
  
"Harry, Ron and Hermione all rushed upstairs and went to the end of corridor and they saw portraits on the wall and a door in front of them and Ron went up to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Darn, the door won't open." Ron said  
  
Then Harry and Hermione whipped out their wands and together they said, "Alohomora." The door opened to show a long corridor with a red carpet. The stepped in and then they saw that this one had pictures of Godric Gryffindor and other people and that there were swords on the wall.  
  
"Wow, this must be worth a fortune." Ron exclaimed  
  
When they reached the end of the corridor the saw and beautiful door with jewels on it and Hermione spoke up, "I think I read this in Hogwarts: A History and this corridor were made by the founders of Hogwarts and it was made to relax inside of the room. We might not be able to open this because sometimes only the heir could open it."  
  
"Well, we should all try it." Ron said as he walked up to the door and tried to open it and found out the door wouldn't move at all. Hermione stepped up and tried to open the door but it still wouldn't work so Harry went up and opened it easily while Ron and Hermione starred at him. They walk into a beautiful room with pictures and books and a half enchanted ceiling showing the outside sky. On the floor was a red carpet with the Gryffindor lion on it and one of the wall said, "Welcome, heir of Gryffindor and friends of him", Harry locked the door at the end of the corridor and cast a spell so that no one outside the room could hear and he told Ron and Hermione about him being the heir of Gryffindor and Merlin. When he was done Ron and Hermione stared at him with shock and then said, "That's incredible."  
  
Hermione stood up and looked at the books and opened a book that had defence spells against dark arts when Hermione gasped and said, "There's a spell to block the Avada Kedavra." Ron and Harry ran to her side and Harry picked up the book and read the words out loud,  
  
The Infintium Shield Spell  
  
The Infintium Shield spell created by Godric Gryffindor would block all curses and it would even block the Avada Kedavra. The spell would work for two people and is advance magic, but with practice it would not be hard. The spell is called, "Shieldio Infintium" and would be very good use to Aurors and the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
"Wow, a shield powerful enough to block the Avada Kedavra." Ron said  
  
"We should tell this to Professor Dumbledore. It would be good use to him." Hermione said  
  
"Well let's get out of here and find Professor Dumbledore." Harry said and they all left the room to go the Great Hall and Ron said, "I can't wait to see the new broom stick. It is rumoured to be double the speed of the Firebolt and cool looking too."  
  
"I can't wait to get the new version of the Hogwarts: a History book and the curse book." Hermione said  
  
"Well, I can wait to see the new broom and the advance spells and the curse book. It would be very useful." Harry said  
  
They sat down and ate their food and when they were done Professor Dumbledore and Sirius came up and Professor Dumbledore said, "Harry, Sirius are coming with you to Diagon Ally with the Weasley and don't waste any time because the meeting starts at three." Dumbledore left and left Sirius at the table.  
  
"Harry, I'll be in dog form and remember to let me step in first." Sirius turned to a dog and the trio walked up to the Weasleys and said they were ready. They all got in front of a fire and Mr. Weasley lighted the fire and they said Diagon Ally, but Harry grabbed Hermione and Ron's hand with Sirius's leash and Apparated to the fireplace in Diagon Ally.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked around and Ron said, "Harry, how did you apparate us here? I thought you can't apparate on Hogwarts ground."  
  
Hermione immediately replied, "I read in the Hogwarts: A History and it said that only the heirs and powerful wizards and witches could apparate on Hogwarts ground. Voldemort and his Death Eaters can't do that because of the protection around Hogwarts prevents Dark Magic and evil to go to Hogwarts."  
  
"Oh." Ron and Harry replied  
  
Hermione grinned, "You guys still haven't read Hogwarts: A History yet have you?"  
  
"No." Harry and Ron replied grinning  
  
"You know what?" Harry suggested, "We should buy dungbombs and fireworks and teach Dudley how to use them. When he does find out how to use them, he would use it on Fred and George for revenge."  
  
"Yeah." Ron smiled and said "It would be so cool to see Dudley get revenge at Fred and George. Hey Harry, do you want to give Fred and George a run for their money?"  
  
"Sure, that would be fun and we need a lot of fun now that Voldemort is back. I'll charge the joke products to my Gringotts account and I'll buy a spell book and enlarge our trunks from the inside and make it like Moody's with the keyholes and put the dungbombs and fireworks in one section and the other stuff in the other sections." Harry said as he grinned and thought about blowing up the Slytherin common room with dungbombs.  
  
Suddenly a voice yelled, "HARRY POTTER AND RONALD WEASLEY! YOU WILL NOT DO THAT SINCE THE OWLS ARE THIS YEAR!" Harry and Ron recognized it as Hermione's who was furious and seamed like a mini McGonagall. She calmed down a bit and then said, "The OWLS are this year and you cannot afford to play jokes. It takes a lot of time to study."  
  
"But we can study and play jokes. When we're done studying we will play jokes. We're not going just not study." Harry said  
  
"Yeah, we'll study with you and when we're done we can put dungbombs in Snape's bedroom." Ron said excitedly  
  
"Okay, you two, but you must study with me or else I'll find some spells or curses to make you study."  
  
"Okay, we will Hermione." Ron and Harry said together  
  
"Now lets go to Gringotts and get some money." Hermione grinned. She seamed to have lightened off. The three walked up to Gringotts  
  
"Wait. Ron said I have to wait for Mum and Dad to get here to give me the key to the vault."  
  
"OK, then." Harry said "Hermione, what about your parents? Are they going to stay at Hogwarts for safety?"  
  
"Yes, they're going to stay at Hogwarts for a month and then Dumbledore will find them another place to stay." Hermione replied.  
  
The Weasley family came up and Mr. Weasley said, "Everyone has two hours to shop and meet up at the Leaky Cauldron's fireplace."  
  
Mr. Weasley gave the key to Ron and said, "Here's the key and they money in the vault is all ours." He then left with Mrs. Weasley as she said, "Have fun dears."  
  
They all followed Ron inside and Ron went up to a Goblin and showed it the key to the Weasley's vault. The Goblin nodded and Harry showed it the key to his vault. Hermione took out her key and showed it to the Goblin.  
  
The Goblin spoke up in its weird voice and said, "Follow me to the carts."  
  
They all followed the Goblin to the cart when the Goblin growled,  
  
"Make sure you hold the dog or else it will be very unpleasant."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked down at Sirius in his dog form and saw him wagging his tail. The Weasleys, except Ron, asked whose dog that is.  
  
"It's Remus' dog. I'm supposed to take care of it for today. His name is Snuffles, but it also responds to Snotfull." Harry looked down at Snuffles who growled and everyone else was laughing. They all climbed into the cart and Harry was holding Snuffles. The Goblin said, Granger's vault first, then Weasley's and last Potter's.  
  
As soon as the Goblin had stopped talking, the cart had blasted through different passages and turned without slowing down. After a few more minutes, the cart slowed down and stopped in a row with big giant vaults.  
  
"This is the Granger's vault." The Goblin said  
  
They all stepped out of the cart and the Goblin putted the key in opened the door. What they all saw inside made their jaws hit the floor. Hermione's vault was twice the size of Harry's vault with double the money.  
  
Ron was the first to speak up, "Hermione, where did you get that much money."  
  
"Well, my mom and dad are Dentists and they are rich. They put in at least twenty-thousand dollars." Hermione replied  
  
They all stared at Hermione as she got a bunch of money and puts it in her bag. She got out of the vault and they went to the Weasley's vault. When they got in the vault, everyone gasped. The vault and the money was a little bigger than Hermione's vault. When they stepped more inside they saw a note. Ron looked at everyone and then read the note.  
  
Dear Everyone,  
  
The large money pile is due to your father's job as head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts and his Muggle Protection Act. He was promoted yesterday, but we wanted it to be a surprise. You all can get new brooms and books now.  
  
Mum and Dad  
  
"Wow, we can get those brand new brooms now." Fred said  
  
"Yeah, wait till Malfoy sees the new brooms." George said  
  
"You guys are getting brooms, but I'm getting books and a new owl." Scowled Ginny  
  
"Ginny, you're turning into Hermione. You're becoming a bookworm." Ron said  
  
"That's a good idea, Ginny. Studying is good." Encouraged Hermione while staring daggers at Ron. Harry was laughing and the all stepped out and went to Harry's vault. When they got there, Harry gave the key to the Goblin, but it didn't work. The Goblin looked puzzled and tried the key again. It didn't work so the Goblin muttered something and it went up to Harry and said, "The key doesn't work because it is not the key to the vault. You might be an impostor trying to steal some money so can I see the scar?"  
  
Harry sighed and he lifted his hair and showed his scar. The Goblin looked at it and then said, "Sorry, but we need to be careful. I have an idea and the key might belong to the Black's vault. Would you like to go there?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione looked and Snuffles, who was wagging its tail.  
  
"Yes, I would like to go there." Harry said  
  
They all went into the cart and the cart zoomed down and turned some tunnels and started to head underground. It took twenty minutes to get there and there was Goblins guarding the vault. The cart stopped in front of the vault and the Goblin showed the other Goblins the key. The Goblin turned the key and the lock clicked. Inside there was a dragon it looked down at the shocked human faces and the Goblin said, "You can move aside."  
  
It looked at the Goblin and took a step aside. It opened the door and in the room was another door. The three Goblins walked up to the door and pulled it open. Inside the room were piles of coins. It was about Harry, Ron and Hermione's vault put together, but it was five times that amount. They all stared at the mountains of coins and Harry said, "Sirius is filthy rich.  
  
Harry turned to the Goblin and said, "Can you leave everyone alone for a moment?" The Goblin nodded and went to talk to its friends.  
  
The door was slightly opened and there was a pop. In the dog's place was Sirius.  
  
"Hey, everyone." Sirius said. Ginny gasped, but anyone who didn't know Sirius was an animagi looked surprised.  
  
"S- S- Si- Sirius Black." A pale Ginny said  
  
Fred immediately said, "Sirius is innocent. Peter Pettigrew is caught alive and he is the secret keeper."  
  
"Well, you guys could have told me that sooner." A slightly mad Ginny said  
  
"Sirius, how did you get this much money?" Harry said  
  
"Well, my whole family are Aurors and that job pays a lot of money. And we are also a very old wizarding family and the money has been spent a lot and there is still this much money." Sirius replied. "I also want all of you to get this money and buy the most expensive broomstick, buy your supplies and anything extra you would want. Think of it as an early birthday and Christmas present. You all must use it or else you will be bombed by owls with books." Sirius grinned and an eruption of "thank you" was heard.  
  
When they were done, they all got in the cart and were waiting to get out.  
  
"What are you guys getting? I'm getting a new trunk, a broomstick, the most expensive Hogwarts: A History, a lot of spells and defence books." Hermione said  
  
"We're going to get the new broomstick, our supplies, a couple spell books, prank books, joke supplies, dungbombs and fireworks, new trunks, and the rare spells, curses and hexes book." Fred and George replied  
  
"I'm getting my supplies, a broomstick, books, spell books, a trunk, owl, that rare spells, curses and hexes book and new robes." Ginny happily said  
  
"I'm getting new robes and dress robes, supplies, spell books and defence books, the fast expensive broomstick, a new trunk, dungbombs, fireworks and prank products, the rare spells, curses and hexes book and an Invisibility cloak." Ron happily said  
  
"I'm getting my supplies, a new broomstick, spell books, a trunk, new robes and dress robes, defence books, prank books, prank products, books, dungbombs and fireworks and the rare spells, curses and hexes book." Harry said  
  
"We haven't gotten our supplies letter yet have we? Dumbledore must have forgotten it." Hermione said  
  
"I'm going to try a new spell I heard of because it would take at least twenty minutes to get out of these tunnels and corridors." Hermione said.  
  
Hermione took out her wand and the Goblin said, "What are you doing Miss?"  
  
"I'm going to put a spell on this cart." Hermione said and she pointed her wand at the cart and the Goblin's eyes had gone wide and Hermione muttered, "Stretto Incantatem." The cart vibrated and one second later the cart blasted through the tunnels at five hundred miles per hour. Five minutes later the cart stopped and the Goblin levitated itself out and it said, "Miss, remove the spell and then I'll take a break and go home."  
  
Hermione smiled at it and muttered, "Finite Incantatem." They stepped out of the cart feeling sick.  
  
"Hermione, next time don't use that spell." Ron said  
  
They stepped out of Gringotts and went into Flourish and Blotts to buy books and spell books.  
  
"I'm going to buy a spell book to get rid of my sick feeling." Harry said  
  
He went to the counter and asked for a spell book like that a he paid for it. It was only eight Sickles. It was called Common Medical Healing. Harry flipped through the book finding a spell to cure headaches, runny nose, flu and then he got to the nausea/ throw up page. It said,  
  
Cure of Nausea  
  
If you ever had nausea and felt like throwing up and you wanted to use a cure. The cure is you point your wand at your stomach and say, "Finite Nausea." The nausea affect will instantly disappear. If not then there is another spell and it is " Totalist Finite Nausea" if after two tries with the more powerful spell and it doesn't work then go to a Doctor. The spell should work and has only failed a few times due to curses and hexes to the stomach.  
  
'This is useful.' Harry thought. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at his stomach and said, "Totalist Finite Nausea" and instantly his nausea was gone. He cure Ron and Hermione and then Ginny, Fred and George.  
  
"Thanks Harry." They all said.  
  
"It was nothing." Harry said  
  
At that moment two owls flew in and gave the supply list to everyone and left. They all opened the list and on the list was  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
  
Order of Merlin: First Class International Confederation of Wizards  
  
Supreme Mugwump Grand Warlock Hogwarts Defence Staff  
  
Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall  
  
Order of Merlin: First Class Hogwarts Defence Staff Head of Gryffindor  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We are interested in seeing you this afternoon at Hogwarts for the meeting with all your supplies. You are also a Prefect, along with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. You would have your own Prefect compartment on the train, but you are staying at Hogwarts. You are also able to use the Prefect bathroom and the password is "Bubble Bath"  
  
We hope you will use this well. The other Prefect stuff will be explained later after the meeting. We are looking forward to seeing you this afternoon at three and don't be late.  
  
Your Headmaster and Headmistress,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
On the other paper was the supply list and it said,  
  
All Fifth Years will require:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5 By Miranda Goshawk  
  
Advance Book of Spells By Miranda Goshawk  
  
Human Transfiguration Guide By Minerva McGonagall  
  
Charms and Advance Charms By Amos Biggum  
  
The Book of Charms By Lily Potter  
  
Dark Magic Defence By James Potter  
  
The Spells of Aurors By James Potter, Sirius Black and Alastor Moody  
  
The Book of Advance Potions By Severus Snape  
  
Magical Potion Defence By Noran Ofhawk  
  
Magical Creatures By Tom Rook  
  
Guide to Divination and its uses By Miranda Mills  
  
Magical Plants By Alake Fudge  
  
Hogwarts Potion Refill Kit  
  
An Extra Wand  
  
And a Duelling Book which is free at Flourish and Blotts  
  
A set of dress robes, Normal black robes, a cloak  
  
Parchment and ink A silver cauldron  
  
Harry looked at the list and he was shocked. His mom and dad wrote books about charms and defence against dark arts. Not only that, but Sirius had also written a book. A few of his teachers also wrote a book. He looked up and saw Hermione, Ron and Ginny's shocked faces. Fred and George however had a smile on their face and George said, "I can't believe that Snape was smart enough to write a book."  
  
"Somebody needs to give him a book on how to wash his hair on to get that greasy look off him." Fred said  
  
"Why don't we all put a little money together and give Snape a book like that for Christmas?" Ginny said  
  
"That's a good idea. He might finally wash his hair out." Hermione said  
  
"Well, after we get our supplies, we'll buy Snape that book." Ron said.  
  
"Let's all pitch in seven Sickles." Harry said  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. When everyone was done buying their supplies, they bought Snape the book and they all charmed their bags to be weightless. They all went to Ollivander's wand shop and went to get their wands checked and fix it to be in a better condition.  
  
"Ah, everyone here is getting an extra wand. I still remember what was your wand size and everything. Let go and get them." Mr. Ollivander said  
  
He went to the back and got a few boxes of wands. Harry thought that those were wands with the same cores and sizes. Mr. Ollivander opened the box and said, "Ginny, I remember that your wand is a hair of a Griffin. It was 13 inches and made of rosewood. Is that correct?" Mr. Ollivander asked  
  
Ginny nodded and Mr. Ollivander gave Ginny the wand and Ginny waved the wand and red sparks came out.  
  
"Mr. Ollivander, can you check my other wand and get the marks off of it?" Ginny asked  
  
"Sure, I can check the wand." Mr. Ollivander replied  
  
Ginny gave Mr. Ollivander the wand and he went behind the counter and poured something on the wand and he wiped it away and the wand was shining new. Mr. Ollivander muttered "Griffinis" and a shadow of a griffin came out and roared.  
  
"Fred you are next and I think your wand was a mermaid's scale and it was 10 and a quarter inches and it was made out of oak?" Mr. Ollivander questioned  
  
Fred nodded in reply and he gave a wand to Fred and he waved it. Yellow sparks came out of it. Fred gave his old wand to Mr. Ollivander and he used the same substance to clean it. Mr. Ollivander muttered "Canarieo" and a rubber canary came out and squawked. Mr. Ollivander chuckled and said, "Very good for pranks and joke making."  
  
George was next and he gave his old wand to Mr. Ollivander and he fixed it and said, "Pixie's wing made of pine and 12 and a quarter inches." George nodded and Mr. Ollivander muttered "Peskipiski Incantatem" and a pixie came out and it was about to destroy the shop when it disappeared. Mr. Ollivander gave the wand back to George and gave him his new one and said, "Like your brother's wand. It is used for jokes and pranks."  
  
Hermione came up and Mr. Ollivander said, "Ah, the brightest student at Hogwarts. Your wand was a raven's tail mixed with a sphinx's hair. Oak and 12 inches. Good for spells, transfiguration and Auror work." Mr. Ollivander took Hermione's old wand and fixed it and then muttered "Ravenium" and a raven came out and gave a riddle. Mr. Ollivander gave Hermione's old and new wand to her and she waved the new one and gold and blue sparks came out.  
  
It was Ron's turn and he came up.  
  
"Ron, I remember your wand was 13 inches and made of cedar. It contained a unicorn hair mixed with a centaur's nail. The wand is very good for Auror work, healing and for prophesies."  
  
He gave Ron a new wand to try out. Ron took the wand and he wondered if the spell testing the wand would reveal the future. He waved the wand and red and blue sparks came out. He pocketed his wand and made a mental note to himself to perform a spell that will make him have more pockets in his new robes. He gave his old wand to Mr. Ollivander and he treated it and muttered "Divinatium" and a prophecy letter came out along with some images. No one got a good look at the letter or the images because the image flickered out before anyone was able to see clearly. Ron got the wand back and pocketed it.  
  
Harry stepped up and Mr. Ollivander said, "Ah, Harry. I remember your wand so well. It was made of holly and 11 inches. It contained a phoenix tail feather from Fawkes. I also remember the brother to this wand. It was quite interesting indeed. I would sell you a wand except that phoenixes are rare and are hard to get their tail feathers, which is the core of your wand."  
  
"How am I supposed to get a new wand then?" Harry asked  
  
"I am thinking." Mr. Ollivander replied  
  
Just then Fawkes flew in with a letter from Dumbledore to Mr. Ollivander. Mr. Ollivander quickly read the letter and then smiled.  
  
"Harry, Fawkes here is going to lay another feather for your new wand." Mr. Ollivander said  
  
Fawkes flew in the air and then sang a phoenix song and then it slowly plucked its feather and it let it drop. Mr. Ollivander picked the wand up and said, "Very interesting. The golden phoenix feather is more powerful than a red phoenix feather. It is said that only Gryffindor's phoenix would lay a golden phoenix feather. I am going to get the supplies and make the wand in front of you."  
  
Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione. They were the only ones who knew about Harry being the heir of Gryffindor and Merlin. Fred, George and Ginny didn't know about that yet. Harry looked in the back and saw Mr. Ollivander get the supplies. He sat in the middle and beckoned everyone closer. He took the wand and then dipped it into a silver and gold potion. He then putted on some gloves and pulled the wand out. He used his wand and muttered "Exsolidify" and the wand became Un-solid from the inside. Mr. Ollivander took the phoenix feather and dipped it in the potion and told Harry to levitate the feather over the potion. Mr. Ollivander held the unsolid wand and he made it so the phoenix feather was in the middle and wasn't sticking out and he muttered "Solidify" and the wand became solid and he putted a few charms on the wand so that it wouldn't break and he wiped it clean. He gave the wand for Harry to try. Harry waved it and bright red and gold sparks came out this time. It was like a firework. Mr. Ollivander took the wand and muttered "Phoenix Incantatem" nothing happened and Mr. Ollivander looked puzzled.  
  
"This must be some defect of a wand." He said  
  
"Can I try it Mr. Ollivander?" Harry asked  
  
Mr. Ollivander gave the wand to Harry and Harry said in a clear voice "Phoenix Incantatem" and a beautiful phoenix came out and soon, it disappeared.  
  
"Oh, so that wand I made wasn't a defect. It seems that some spells cannot be cast by some people. That wand is very powerful and is good for fighting Dark Magic, like Auror work. It is good at almost everything. That will be 15 galleons from each person." Mr. Ollivander said  
  
They all paid Mr. Ollivander and left the shop to go to Madam Malkin's and bought robes and dress robes. When they were done picking out Hogwarts robes they picked out their dress robes. Harry had got an emerald green one with blue on it. The other one was a red and very shiny gold. Ron had gotten a robe with complete gold on it and his other robe was a dark blue one. Ginny had gotten a pink one and a yellow one. Fred had gotten a black and blue one and the other on looks like it has yellow and blue flames on it. George had gotten a sliver one with gold stripes and a red robe with white in the middle. Hermione had gotten a midnight blue one and a blue and green one. They had all paid for the robes and had changed into one of the robes. They all cast a spell on the robe to give it more pockets and wand holder. If they had not done that they would have enlarged the pockets to be bigger on the inside.  
  
They all walked out of the store and went to buy the rest of their stuff. When they were finished they had enchanted bags to hold more items in it and they had bought their new trunks that were levitated in front of their feet.  
  
They all met Mr.& Mrs. Weasley at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had gotten a new watch and had saw that they had half an hour left. Mr. Weasley opened a box and inside it was a Portkey.  
  
"When you all are touching the port key and I see that there is nothing is wrong, I will activate the port key with a sentence." He said  
  
They all touched the Portkey and when nothing was wrong, Mr. Weasley activated the Portkey with the sentence "Voldemort is going to lose" and the all felt a jerk at their navel. 


	7. Chapter 7- Back at Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Chapter 7- Back at Hogwarts  
  
... They all felt a jerk at their navel and disappeared.  
  
They all landed with a thud on the floor. They looked around and saw that they were in the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore came up with a smile and said, "Well you should all rest and organize what you brought." He turned to the kids and said, "If you want to go outside, just tell me or the adults' first. If I need anyone I will call them later and dinner will be served at the same time."  
  
After that Dumbledore left through a door behind his seat at the table. Everyone said their good byes and went their own way. Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the Gryffindor common room to sort out their stuff. As they got there, Hermione said the password and the portrait opened up to let them in.  
  
"Well, lets start organizing our stuff. I can't wait to read my new books." Hermione said while Ron and Harry groaned.  
  
"Harry, lets start organizing or dungbombs." Ron said  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to put them in the Slytherin common room. Better yet, we could put it in Snape's office." Harry said  
  
"Ah, finally Snape will take a bath and wash his hair." Ron added  
  
The three laughed as soon as they heard that. They even laughed harder when Hermione said, "I think that's how they make muggle oil. They take the oil from Snape's hair." They had such a good laugh when she said that. When they calmed down, Harry took out his spell book and made the trunks larger from the inside. After Ron and Harry hid the dungbombs in the trunk, they made a compartment in the trunk that acted as a bookshelf.  
  
They looked up as they saw the portrait hole open to reveal a skinnier Dudley. Dudley looked at them and smiled. He was pulling a trunk with him, which had most of his stuff in it.  
  
"If you are wondering why I am a bit skinnier, it's because of this potion that did this." Dudley happily said  
  
"Oh" the three replied  
  
"Hey Dudley, do you want to make your trunk larger from the inside?" Harry asked  
  
"Sure, could you also fit all my books in there and help me with a few spells?" Dudley asked  
  
"Hermione will help you with the spells and me and Harry will make your trunk larger with a few secret compartments." Ron said  
  
"OK, lets go over here and practice the spells you have trouble with." Hermione said while gesturing Dudley to follow her to the table  
  
Harry and Ron took out their wands and said a few spells and started to put some dungbombs in there with a note that said how to use them. They made a bookcase compartment and putted the books in there.  
  
"Hey Ron, I wonder how he got his books and supplies?" Harry asked  
  
"Well, lets go ask him then." Ron replied  
  
They walked over to where Dudley and Hermione were studying and Ron asked, "Hey Dudley, how did you get your supplies?"  
  
"Professor Dumbledore mailed a letter to a few shops in Diagon Alley and got the supplies by Owl Order. After this could you teach me how to play wizard chess and teach me how to fly a broomstick?" Dudley asked Harry and Ron  
  
They nodded to show that they could. Harry went to get his book while Ron went to get his new chess set. Hermione was done so she also went to get her book. She was reading her new Hogwarts: A History while Harry was reading The Spells of Aurors by his dad, Sirius and Moody. It turned out to be quite interesting. It had a spell that could turn the wand to face the owner and a spell that could make the receiver feel like he or she is upside down and facing the right way while facing the wrong way. Harry was mesmerized at reading the book and so was Hermione and Ron and Dudley were playing chess that seemed to last a long time. Harry and Hermione were falling asleep. Ron and Dudley were playing a very long chess game. It seemed like everything was normal for a change. It was like Voldemort was never resurrected. 


End file.
